Stonegate Penitentiary
The Stonegate Penitentiary is a prison in Gotham City and a location in Batman: The Animated Series. This peninentiary which was originally once called "Gotham Penitentiary", was built by the city as a plan by Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent for criminals who are not insane and to create a better, safer Gotham. Prior to Stonegate being build, they used a ship. Gotham Penitentiary was part of Harvey Dent's vision for a cleaner and safer Gotham City. It appears to also be a practical solution to cut down on the cost of transporting criminals to Levitz Prison upstate. Funded in part by Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne and Dent broke ground for the facility on a small island in Gotham Bay. During the formal ceremony, Pamela Isley extracted one wild thorn rose. The rest of the patch were destroyed during construction and thought to have gone extinct. It was later re-named Stonegate Penitentiary. Unlike Arkham Asylum, Stonegate is where criminals who are not deemed insane such as various henchmen, mobsters, and mafia bosses are incarcerated when they are captured. However, due to overcrowding issues several criminals have served time in both Arkham Asylum and Stonegate Prison. 5 years later, Stonegate is the first structure to greet boats as they enter Gotham Harbor. Some notable inhabitants were Poison Ivy, Spider Conway, Jazzman, Penguin, and Mr. Freeze in Prison Cell 7021059, where it was refrigerated. Likewise, a number of daring escapes have happened from a helicopter diving into prison grounds to extract a criminal to mundane ones through hiding in a laundry cart. The Penguin is allowed to care for a flock of pigeons during his sentences. The most bizarre event was when a giant M-9 robot, marched through the electrified perimeter fence, broke into Stonegate grounds, and kidnapped Mr. Freeze from his prison cell. While investigating a break-in at the Gotham City Police Department's Dangerous Evidence Vault, Batgirl concluded Harley Quinn, Poison ivy, and Catwoman were innocent of the crime and broke them out of Stonegate. In the Justice Lords' universe, Batman imprisoned the Justice League in an uninhabitated Stonegate Penitentiary within custom cells armed with mercury switches to detect any movement. Superman's was also outfitted with red spectrum radiation to strip him of his powers. With Batman unable to outsmart Batman, the Flash sped up his heartrate to make it appear he was flatlining. Batman fell for the ruse and freed Flash to examine his body. The Flash knocked out Batman and freed his allies. While Batman went to the Batcave, the rest of the League searched Stonegate's computers for possible hospitals that Hawkgirl would be kept. Green Lantern realized Arkham Asylum was the location and they vacated the prison. Stonegate was based on the Blackgate Peninentiary. Inmates *Bane *Sidney Debris *Jazzman *Kevin *Killer Croc *Tony Zucco *Josiah Wormwood *Penguin *Poison Ivy (once) Gallery The Gotham Penitentiary.jpg|The Stonegate Penitentiary, also once originally known as the "Gotham Penitentiary". Gotham Penitentiary.jpg|The Gotham Penitentiary, now known as the Stonegate Penitentiary. Trivia *It was also called "Stonegate Prison" as mentioned in the novel "Batman Rise of Sin Tzu" based on the 2003 beat 'em up videogame of the same name. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Prisons Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence